Midsummer Theatre Workshop
by NatrumMuriaticum
Summary: "Just so you know- My life doesn't revolve around boys" Lucy believes she has better things to do rather than waste time on boys. But what happens when she reluctantly joins a theatre workshop teeming with FT Public High brats? Dive in a tale full of music,movies,twists and booze. NaLu n multiple pairings.* Image belongs to the rightful owner. I Google-d it. It's NOT mine*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Hello! I guess the summary didn't suck so bad if you are here reading this right now. =D Hope you like this story. Well, the initial chapters are there to make you familiar with the personalities of the characters. Writing romance is not my thing really so I decided to give myself a challenge to see whether or not I can write anything remotely romantic. Let's see what happens._

 _There will be a lot of swearing in this story XD. Some people underestimate the fact that girls swear. Let me tell you a girl can be mentally cursing you or the situation (in my case) a lot even if she isn't saying anything on your face. That's a fact. So don't freak out when you see the not-so-docile avatar of highschool girls in this fic._

 _Thanks :)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: We all know I don't.**_

 _ ***Unedited***_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

( _Two weeks before)_

* * *

 **Juvia's POV**

"Girls…. We were supposed to go to the café. Why are we at Lucy's place?" Levy asked.

" _A-_ We are together and B - we have coffee. Wasn't that the point of going to the café?" I told her, sipping my cup of caffeine. Honestly, coffee is the only thing which tastes normal in the Heartfillia household. The rest is so bad I don't even want to talk about it.

"You both are so boring! We should be out there living our lives, using our talents. But what are doing? Murdering time!"

"You know you don't make sense right? What does not going to a café have anything to do with wasting talent?" Levy McG talks utterly incoherent stuff sometimes. Don't ask me why I'm still friends with her. I don't even know.

"Absolutely nothing. I just want to go out."

Just at which mistaken point in life did I become friends with her?

 _Crap._

I said it out loud didn't I?

"Dude, I'm getting bored here beyond your level of understanding. What the fuck are we even doing here?"

Alright, now I know she really is listless. I mean Levy _never_ curses properly unless something really nasty crawls up her backside and she starts with illogical stuff like mentioned before.

Okay, maybe she has a point. Lucy is sprawled on the bed, looking utterly homeless in her baggy trousers and T-shirt, she is- What the fuck? She's reading that Deception Point book _again_? This is like her thirteenth time! ….. But the cover is _definitely_ cool –all blue with icebergs and shit, maybe the book is too.

Levy's head lay lazily upon Lucy's legs and rest of her was sprawled on the bed with feet partially out in air and kicking due to evident listlessness.

And what am I doing?

Sitting on Lucy's amazingly awesome mulberry coloured bean bag. I swear I'm gonna steal it from her some day and die in the attempt but it will be worth it. Just look at the colour dude! I mean … woah.

But other than that it's just coffee and me. Now that I think about it, it's so hot outside then why the hell am I drinking coffee? And why am I the only one drinking coffee?

Mc G must've convinced me in doing it. The girl is _very_ convincing and I hate her persuasive powers. She once made me eat Mrs. Heartfillia's _healthy_ sushi. I had cried. Literally.

"I think, I get your point Lev" I said.

"Yeah so just get your useless backsides moving and let's go out. THE WORLD NEEDS US, LADIES!" Levy jumped up nearly breaking Lucy's leg in her overwhelming enthusiasm, earning an "OUCH" from the blonde teen and also her attention. McGarden stood up on the floor, "It's Saturday and I need to get rid of this excruciatingly annoying phase of boredom. So stand up and let's get moving. And Oh, Lucy for God's sake KEEP THAT BOOK DOWN! YOU'RE READING IT FOR THE THIRTY SEVENTH TIME. WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?"

"Hey!" Heartfillia protested. "It's the third time not the thirty seventh time _or_ the thirteenth time" she turned to me and gave me a frosty stare.

 _How the hell does she know?_

"You said it out loud Juv. Earlier." Levy told me. _Freaking mind reader!_

"I did? Damn, you must be rubbing off on me Heartfillia."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy said getting off from bed. "Anyway you guys can go I'm gonna stay at Home sweet home." Lucy paused for a moment "Okay. That sounded like some dialogue straight out of a Barbie movie"

"It did." She sucks so bad at this I tell you.

"Why?" Levy asked Lucy.

"I have stuff to do."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about your _**big plans**_." Levy rolled her eyes mockingly in a massive arc at Lucy.

"Really Lev, I have stuff to do."

"What stuff?" blue haired monster demanded.

Lucy huffed and turned her head in my direction. I was helpless just as she was. Truth be told Levy could be worse than Erza when she wanted. But honestly I was intrigued too, why was she not telling us?

"Okay look. I have to go with Mom and Michelle to this place at five this evening. Before that I have to do a lot of work Lev, I have two freaking assignments to complete. Can you believe it? I have to, _have to_ , start today or else tomorrow I'll be a wreck, period."

Oh! So _this_ is why she wasn't telling us. The school assignment.

I wanted to shout at her –WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING UPTIL NOW?

I mean, seriously, I had told her so many times to complete that assignment! But who listens to me?

Lucy got back to the bed and sat cross legged, waiting for Levy's inevitable lecture to start.

"As expected from Lazy Lucy" Levy just sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Even she was exhausted from showering sarcasm coated lectures on Lucy.

Lucy was the queen of procrastination. She delayed things to the ends of hell. And I bet that she will complete her last page of assignment at school on Monday. Just you see.

"Wait. You are going with your mom?"

" _Yeaaah_." Lucy groaned.

"She really wants me to accompany her. Plus I don't get to eat the horrible aubergine pasta mom was planning on making."

Ugh.

Lucy, Levy and I collectively cringed at the statement. Lucy's mom was a very sweet lady but her unhealthy obsession with healthy food was scary. She experimented a lot with food and Michelle and Lucy were her only guinea pigs and I felt bad for them, until Levy and I joined in. Now I feel bad for all of us. No wait, all except Levy. (I want to murder Levy for making me do that). once made a red bean, lettuce and pineapple lasagna. Levy has had Lasagna-phobia ever since.

Ha! Serves you right tweensy devil.

But you know I didn't really say those things out loud. Levy will probably drain all the blood from my body.

What?You think I'm joking?

Well, you haven't faced the wrath of Levy McGraden.

And I don't want to die at all I said was – "Oh"

"It's okay Juvia, I know. The last fruit pizza she made…. Oh God! No Italian would ever recognize that as a pizza. I figured mom needed a break from cooking and I needed a break from her cooking, sooooo… I agreed."Lucy said stretching her arms back.

"Typical Lucy." Michelle entered the room.

Damn! everything she wears suits her so perfectly! She's like two years younger than us and dresses up thousand times better than me. Though, I do dress up a hundred times better than Lucy. Then that means Michelle dresses up like hundred thousand times better than Lucy? No , one lakh times. Wait, how many zeroes does it have? Hold on, it means the same thing right? Yes! … No?

Gah, Fuck it. I was never good at Math anyway.

"As if you love to eat sweet, fruity pizza. I'll ask mom to give you one with strawberry syrup next time." Lucy rolled her eyes and I cringed. How can you **not** cringe at that remark? Eat a pizza dripping with strawberry syrup. YUCK!

 _Puke Puke Puke._

Michelle raised her hands up in defense, walking up to her sister she said, "Okay, okay, but at least I'm polite to her unlike a certain someone."

"I'm honest. What's wrong with that?"

"You're brutal when you're being honest." Levy remarked. "So that means you won't be coming"

Lucy shook her head, confirming the negation calmly. But I know she'll flip out as soon as we walk out that door.

"Coming where?" asked Michelle.

I jumped in, "Lev feels that we are wasting our time sitting here, doing absolutely nothing when we should be out there in the world because it needs more of our kind." I still feel her logic is trash. She is strangely wired. I'm telling you people. Remember you first heard it from Juvia Lockser.

"You mean going to a café and sitting there and doing nothing will help the world?" Michelle asked. "I'm sorry. The logic is too deep to understand."

"The logic is simple. I want to go out and these two lazybones need to accompany me because the queen needs attendants. Simple." Levy said with such confidence that it felt as if she was stating the universal truth. Wait till aliens come back to claim you.

"Some queen." Lucy muttered. "Just get going you three. Shoo- go away. I have to do work before we leave with The Mother."

"I don't think that this turquoise monster will let me get away." I sighed. There was no turning back once the said monster decided on something. Levy Hmph-ed at the statement. "You're just lazy. I'm acting like a good friend and helping you get rid of your vices."

" _Suuure_. Like it's not about running into a certain tall, metal freak you might have a crush on. No. Wait, you _definitely_ have a crush on."

HA!

.SPOT!

Ofcourse I'm playing with Levy. I know she doesn't have a full on crush on Redfox even though he is totally badass. I've seen her observing him sometimes but I don't think it's a real crush. ( Trust me I would be the first one to know if Levs ever develops a crush on anyone.) Heck, they don't even talk to each other properly. Plus he is a senior and probably has a bombshell girlfriend. I don't really know and I don't really care. I just want to mess with her. A flustered Levy is a rare sight and well shit, I would pay anything for that sight.

"Wha-? Gajeel? Dude, No way!" the blunette protested. "Where did that even come from?"

"Inferences drawn after keen observation, ." Lucy chimed in. Is she serious? Or is she playing with Mc G too? God this girl is so incomprehensible at times. But you know what? it works for me. So… _Meh_ , I'll ask her later.

"Are you sure it wasn't your creative imagination, Heartfillia?" Levy retorted.

Damn why is it so hard to make Levy McGarden blush or fluster a bit?

"I'm pretty sure about that. Though you won't accept, I know." Lucy said.

"Why am I even having this conversation?" Levy spoke, lifting her hands up in air. She looked pointedly at us "Four words for you dimwits so you can get it through your rusty cerebrum- _**This is not true**_."

If she's thinking that I'm letting go that easily, she is wrong (and for the first time,if may I add.) "Whatever you say Mcgarden" I hung my hand around her neck. Boy, am I enjoying it.

"I repeat- **not true.** "

" _Sure_ "

"Why are you doing this?" Levy said dismayed.

"Sadistic pleasure" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Okay. Can you both please stop acting like a couple and go before you become even more unbearable?" Lucy said, pushing us out. I know even she can't believe she was friends with us. I mean we did the dumbest shit ever. Like seriously.

I waved to her lazily with my other arm and dragged Levy with me.

I'm gonna have _so_ much fun today.

-x-

 **Lucy's POV**

"Damn, it's already half past one. I really need to get working."

I went up to my table and pulled out my headphones from the drawer. Michelle quirked up a brow at the action. "You never listen to songs while doing work."

"Yeah, I know. Call me insane but for once I am going to listen to Levy and try this. Heck, I'll even drink mom's lubricant tasting soup if that will keep me from freaking out while completing this freaking assignment." God! _that_ soup. I can still remember that taste. Urk! if anyone would replace the lubricant and just pour that _awful_ soup in it, the machine would run for years. Maybe I'll try it on my own someday but not now. I need my fucking phone right now God dammit! Where the fuck is that useless Made In China piece of shit?

"Damn, where did I keep it?"

"You're too careless Lu. When is the assignment due?" Michelle said, pulling out her own mobile phone.

"Uh- Mon- Ow." FUCKING STUPID, USELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING BED! My toe had slammed into it so badly. I glared at it so that it might've just shriveled and disappeared. But I don't really want that now do I?

I just answered Michelle's question. "Monday. The assignment is due on Mo- Huh?"

Wait, wait, wait, wait my cell phone is ringing. Ooooh, I love Green Day so much that I set it as my ring tone.

Michelle walked up to the bed which looked as if someone had tried to perform a tribal dance on it. Holy Macaroni! how did I manage to get my bed _that_ screwed?

She fished out the source of _Kill the DJ_ – my mobile- from the pile of pillows and blanket. Some embarrassment crept up inside me. "Why do you need so many pillows?" she remarked in annoyance while handing me the phone.

You know that is a very good question but I never really gave a shit about it before. Plus I don't have time to give or take shit right now. I had a fucking assignment to complete dammit! So I just said whatever came in my mind.

"Because … because of reasons."

Smooth, Lucy, real smooth.

I suck so bad at this that I feel like crying….. I will probably, in a few hours because of the God damn homework.

Only if I had paid attention to Juvia's words and just completed it when I had time.

Michelle gave me a real nasty stare. Dafuq? I'm the big sister here for Pete's sake.

"You're getting too careless Lucy. Since when did _you_ start tolerating a cluttered bedroom? And the assignments! You're starting it today? WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO IRRESPONSIBLE.?"

You know what I want right now?

I want a real big and very much alive dinosaur to come and just gobble me up whole.

Shit! this is embarrassing. Ofcourse Michelle is an expert in giving talking to-s and this is not the first time I've been upbraided by her but it still is embarrassing. I really need to work on myself.

"You're right Michelle. I'm sorry. I know I slacked off and Argh… I'm really going to work on it okay." I jumped up and FUUUH—

The injured toe stung like hell.

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH ME TODAY!?_

Ignoring the biting pain, I placed a quick peck on my sister's cheek and moved on to my table, plugged the headphones in my mobile and started scanning through my playlist.

"I'll pick out your outfit for evening okay?" Michelle called out, walking over to my wardrobe, which –much to her relief didn't look like a hurricane had swept by it.

"Really? Thanks Michelle. That would really save me a lot of time." I said, truly grateful to her. Seriously I would've wasted a lot of time with that shit and would've finally gone with some T-shirt and jeans. Idkman, I'm just like that.

After settling with _Holiday_ , I pulled my headphones over my ears, only to pull them back a second later. "Hey Michelle, why are we going to this dinner all of a sudden?" Even though I had agreed, I really didn't know why we were going. As far as I can remember it isn't anybody's birthday today.

"No clue. It's just going to be a boring family dinner I guess. Our folks will talk and talk and we will listen and blah. But I can count on you to change the boring part. I'm pretty sure the first thing you'll do is knock down a vase or trip on nothing or get into a pointless argument with Natsu."

"I'm actually delighted that you have so much faith in me." I replied sarcastically, Michelle only hummed in response.

Shifting my focus back to the sheet of paper kept in front of me, I just adjusted my headphones and started writing away furiously but Michelle's words had set my mind thinking.

 _Two assignments, a ramshackle room, one injured toe and Natsu Dragneel. Is this punishment for procrastinating school stuff?_

Don't get me wrong.I don't hate Natsu. I actually quite like the guy but he is sometimes a pain. He can be a dork and turn into a smartass in nano seconds. I have had my suspicions that he has two or twenty split personalities. I've known him since past three years and I still don't know what exactly to classify him as. He is like the only person of his _kind-_ whatever specie that is. He said he is a dragon slayer when I first met him. _How creative._

The guy is strangely wired I'm telling you. The construction in his head is incomplete. I still don't know how he has a girl friend. (Actually I think he is lying)The daft dimbo can't even drive for God's sake! I know eventually one day I will have to teach him how to drive. I know he won't ask his gay best friend (that's what he told me) to teach him just cause he is such an ego maniac. Ego maniac is _**one**_ of the ways to describe him.

Gah, he is such a bastard. Y'know when sometimes people are just too talented it gets annoying? That's what happens when Natsu is around me. That little Pinky is creative alright, not that I would ever admit it infront of him.

Atleast I can drive and he can't and he is – WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? I HAVE A FREAKING ASSIGNMENT TO COMPLETE!

"Ugh, this is too distracting. I'm never listening to songs while working again."

-X-

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thankyou for reading. I'm glad you picked up this story and gave it a try. =)_

 _If you have any suggestions to make/questions to ask/anything you want to say then please go for it. I accept literally all kinds of reviews. You can be brutally honest with me. Don't go easy on me. I need this._

 _Do tell me if you liked the personalities of the mentioned characters. I basically wanted to show the personalities of the characters in this chapter._

 _Also, if you have any idea for Michelle's nickname then please tell me._

 _~Love,_

 _Nat. Mur._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing shit here if I owned FairyTail**_ **.**

 ***Unedited***

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The phone buzzed. A new message popped up.

" _Does Natsu's new profile picture have anything to do with you?_

~ _L_ "

Wow. That was quick.

" _Maybe"_

I replied.

 **L:** _Hah. I knew it. Man, this is epic!_

 **Lucy:** _ikr :P_

 **L:** _I'm rather proud of my influence on you .Good job Soldier._

 **Lucy:** _Lmao_ _. I'm honoured_ _xD_ _._

 **L:** _This may sound girly but I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU MADE SALAMANDER DO THAT! I NEED DETAILS HEARTFILLIA! TELL ME!_

 **Lucy:** _I will. If you stop molesting your_ _caps lock_ _._

 **L:** _WUT?_

 **Lucy:** ( _\- _-) stop._

 **L:** _STOP WOT?_

 **Lucy: *** _What._

 **L:** _DID U JST CRRECT MY SPLLING WHILE TXTING?_

 **Lucy:** _Geez stop before you become intolerable._

 **L:** _2 HRD 4 ME M8._

 **Lucy:** _I would waste my blankety-blank time with you if I didn't have this goddamn assignment to do. So Bye Loke (-_-)_

 **L:** _BYE MOTHER OF KEWLNESS xD (AND DOWNLOAD MESSENGER FOR GOD'S SAKE)_

 _Kewlness?Seriously?_...

My nose scrunched up. Dumbass.

I kept my phone down on my table. Last night hadn't turn into an utter disaster. Well at least not for me. Boy, I had fun. Luckily for me, the previous day had magically changed from being a depressing 'The Purge' sort of movie to a cheerful series of happy misadventures like…. Minions. Yes, I find Minions funny and so does the author of the story. Also, the author could not recall any other funny movie at the moment, so **deal with it.**

Though last night wasn't really fruitful. My life still sucks. It officially sucks. Still no where near completing that mammoth task. I still had a shit ton of work to do in an incredibly short span of time. I glanced at the clock. _3:30 pm._ I just had to get up late today. Fuck man! Can my life just go as I want it to go for once? Is it too much to ask for?

The Commercial Applications Project stared at me with a you-deserve-to-suffer- look. Fucking sadist. _Man, this is going to be a long day._

 _-x-_

 _My nerves are going to explode. I know it._

Three hours passed by and I somehow made myself somewhat complete the project. Dang it! It drained me of all my energy.

But….

Does that stop life from shoving lemons in my face and laugh at my misery?

NO!

I still had another bag of shit waiting to be opened. Latin Project. Who knew Mr. Livingston could be so creative in his methods of torture and give us an epic Comprehension passage in Latin? People are becoming so innovative day by day. (NOTE THE SARCASM).

I had been answering the wretched questions for past forty five minutes and ten were _still_ left. _I swear by the whole pantheon of Roman Gods if this shit doesn't end right now I would probably murder Livingston. This is a school assignment for God's sake not a fucking civil service exam._

Can I just flush the rest of assignment down the toilet?

I turned the page. To my utmost horror the new page unveiled the précis waiting to be written. _MOTHER HUBBARD! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?_

"Lucy! Mom is at home you dimwit. Do you want her to know her eldest daughter has been cursing after every sentence?" Michelle chided. "Geez I can't believe you are _my_ elder sister."

"Shut it Michelle. I'm already flipping out here. The sadistic _sonovabitch_ gave me a humongous comprehension to complete. Try doing shit ton of Latin and Commercial Applications in one day and tell me if you don't flip out."

"Well it isn't my fault that you decided to slack off earlier."

 _Smartass._ Ignoring the urge to voice my sentiments I decided to keep whatever sanity was left inside of me to somehow finish the task at hand. I am kind of grateful Livingston didn't decide to give us an Essay. _That would be a nightmare._ Releasing a tired breath I resumed my Herculean task. _Grades, Lucy. Think about grades._

...

 **General POV**

"Are you kidding me? The geezer gave us an assignment equivalent to the twelve labours and he ditches school?", surprisingly enough it was Juvia who threw a fit on hearing that the Latin aficianado had not shown up in school.

"Calm down Lockser. It isn't the end of the world." Levy said while leafing through her Physics text book. Lucy, however seemed cool about the current situation."I don't really care. I'm glad that the horrible assignment is finished."

"Why are you all so concerned about it?" a new voice joined them at the cafeteria table. "The way I think about it. Livingston got a hell lot of work now. Correcting forty assignments. I'll pay good amount of money to watch as Cucumber flip out."

"Damn. Laki is right. _Karma_ confirmed. I feel a lot better now." Juvia chuckled.

"Yep. Divine Comedy." The violet haired teen smiled at other three occupants of the table. Levy looked up from her book and her amused gaze rested on Laki. Lucy was speechless. Laki said the weirdest things but the things made sense somehow. Livingston would flip out and the situation could clearly be termed as "Divine Comedy". Only Lucy didn't want to think about epic poems or anything that had more than even two words. She had more than enough the previous day.

"So, are you guys going t-"

A loud thud stopped the new member at the table from completing her sentence. Levy Mcgarden had slammed her dinosaur of a textbook on the feeble cafeteria table so hardly that it shook.

" Moment of Inertia is such a goddamn chib!" Mcgarden gritted her teeth and gave her textbook a murderous glare as if Newton himself was hiding inside it. Laki just looked at her dumbly. _Chib?_

"If you say bitch backwards it sounds like chib. Lev doesn't curse properly for reasons unknown." Juvia explained to Laki in a loud whisper. The three teens just watched Levy Mcgarden pull out another book out of her bag. _Norwegian Wood_ seemed better than studying _Radius of Gyration_.

"Uh, yeah. So are you guys going to join the Theatre workshop this summer?" Olietta said, returning to the topic she had started before Levy's display of hatred towards Physics.

"What is that about?"

"The Summer Theatre Workshop guys. Some of the seniors are going to conduct a workshop. Ever heard of Erza Scarlet?"

Getting a nod which confirmed that they indeed knew who Erza was, Laki continued, " I heard she would be the Director. Plus I heard that this workshop isn't strictly confined to plays, there are more activities."

"Why theatre workshop all of a sudden?" Juvia inquired, sipping her coke.

"Yeah I was surprised too. Though I'm still not sure about it. Hey wait... Oi Lisanna come here."

Lisanna Strauss walked up to their table. "Sup?"

"Tell us more about the Theatre workshop."

" Ah that." Lisanna smiled before slipping down in a chair and taking Laki's orange juice. "You know the new Tenrou building in the main campus? A few seniors came up with an idea that it should be converted into a sort of concert hall. Surprisingly the management agreed and this workshop will be like the first event of Tenrou."

"Sounds boring." said the blonde.

"Sounds like fun" said the turquoise head.

"Play? Sounds ... Meh." Juvia shrugged before returning to her plate of semi solid, snot looking food. _Something like this doesn't even qualify as food._ Grimacing, she decided to focus on cold soup.

" I agree. Midsummer Shakespeare is boring." the mauve haired Oliette said.

"Plays always do not mean Shakespeare y'know." Lisanna deadpanned.

"It's still boring Strauss. The management is so lousy, they won't even have proper effects. Does anyone remember last year's annual show? I felt like ripping out every speaker when they kept on repeating Twilight's score like a freaking mantra."

" I don't even remember Juvia, I slept through half of it to be honest." Lucy admitted, chuckling to herself. Things at were always boring.

"Mira said that it would be different this time. They are asking for suggestions on a FB page too. You can put your up on it Juvia. Plus there would be other activities. Also students from other branches."

"Other branches?" Laki questioned.

"Yeah, other branches of Fairytail."

"Wow. Shakespeare and Douchebags in summer. I don't think FT public high's brats can even understand what a play is."

"Probably. But Tenrou is in their campus. They obviously will participate. And I told you drama or theatre doesn't always mean Shakespeare."

"But isn't Erza the main director?" Lucy spoke after a long time of listening.

"Mhmm. So it's definitely going to be fun and safe. You can count on Erza t-"Lisanna stopped in midsentence when Juvia spit out her soup in the bowl. "Sh-yuck."

"-To throw out nuisance creators just like you spit out your soup Juvia. Exactly like that." an amused Lisanna finally completed her sentence.

...

When your school cafeteria has food looking and tasting worse than shit and when you haven't eaten anything since morning, where do you go?

Juvia's answer?

McDonalds.

And that is exactly where she went , dragging Lucy with her. Lisanna tagged along.

"I needed my perfect eight hours sleep but No! Juvia Lockser had to take me along. What are you? Seven year old kid afraid of getting lost in the crowd?"

"Stop being a cry baby Heartfillia. You should be happy I dragged your lazy backside here. You have not eaten anything too."

" . You just came here because you wanted the Happy Meal toy."

"What!?" This time it was Lisanna's turn to speak. "You want those Happy Meal toys?"

"I'll have you know Lisanna that Lucy Heartfillia here is a pathological liar." Juvia stated.

"Oh really? What about the last time we were here? She went crazy about a Groot figurine."

" Groot is downright adorable."

Deciding that Facebook is better than their lame story, Lisanna took out her mobile phone while Juvia decided to go place the order at the counter. Scrolling down her Newsfeed she was amazed to see how incredibly stupid people can be. There were posts by people she didn't even know. _I seriously need to recheck my friend list. Who the hell is Angel Sorano?_ Like every other excited teen Lisanna had also happily accepted and sent friend requests to strangers when she first joined the social website. _I can't even believe I was this stupid!_ She was horrified when someone named Ichiya had posted his absolutely hideous photograph posing in a weird way with his arms extended forward forming a cross and his fingers forming the Victory sign. He was wearing a swim suit. _For the love of God. How did this specimen get added in my list?_. She scrolled further to see anything she remotely knew until she came across one thing that made her freeze. _What the actual fudge?_

Lucy had no idea what had happened. Lisanna seemed to be just fine until she started laughing so hard that Lucy was starting to get worried.

"Lisanna? What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's just... Oh God this is freaking hilarious. Oh my..."

"What is? " the blonde found herself infected with Lisanna's laughter. She was chuckling a bit herself.

"Batman is a Disney princess?" Lisanna managed to say in between the bursts of guffaw. She thrust her mobile in Lucy's hands to reveal the cause of her sudden eruption. Lucy stared at the gadget.

 **Natsu Dragneel changed his profile picture**.

And down there was a coloured cartoon sketch of Batman dressed as in a fluffy pink gown with faint red coloured patches on his cheeks and *Blush* written right next to it. Hovering above our beautiful, muscled princess were the words

 _Batman is my favourite Disney Princess._

A faint smirk danced on Heartfillia's lips , "Ah this..."

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not very satisfied with this chapter I don't know why. I feel like it's bland. Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I really enjoy writing Disclaimers idk why. Anyway, if you think that I'm secretly Hiro Mashima trying to write fanfic for my own manga then I'm actually very flattered by your thoughts but sorry to tell you I'm not Hiro Mahima and so I don't own FairyTail. Yep.**_

 _ *****_ **Unedited***

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

 _(One week before)_

* * *

 **General P.O.V**

"You do the dumbest shit ever." Michelle said as she came inside Lucy's room.

"What did I do _now?"_

"Left the ladle in the fridge. Do you know how long mom and I searched for it? It wasn't in the cabinet. It wasn't in the sink. Mom opened the refrigerator to get the water bottle and it was lying on the first shelf." Michelle chuckled at the memory.

Lucy just looked at her dumbly. _Really?_

Michelle laughed through her nose and shook her head, "Absent Minded" she stated. Lucy didn't listen though. She was still busy talking to herself. Frankly, she doesn't even remember why she needed a ladle in the first place. She could just picture her mother clicking her tongue in disapproval and sighing _This girl!_

Michelle strolled over to her bed and plopped down on it. Leaning back a little she looked at her confused sister and smirked _mentally_. Lucy was seriously the most absent minded person she had ever seen. Leave it to Lucy to do the strangest things. Michelle remembered how Lucy had once taken the kettle instead of the water jug and poured tea in the money plant vase without even noticing. But this time she didn't really leave the ladle in the fridge. It was funny that Lucy actually _believed_ that. But would Michelle tell her that she was just messing around? Nah!

Michelle snapped her fingers and Lucy almost jumped. "Did I really do it?" "Mhmm."

The younger sibling stretched her arms, laid down on the bed and heard Lucy mumbling to herself something about needing a psychiatrist.

"Oi Lucy, you really need to be careful. What will you do once you go to college?"

Lucy shot her a weak glare. Clearly she was still perplexed with what she had heard and of course Michelle was thoroughly enjoying it. Suddenly the younger Heartfillia remembered something.

"Hey Lucy, what did you decide about that workshop thing?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, still slightly dazed. Michelle shifted and propped up on her elbow to properly face her sister.

"You know it's not the first time you did something stupid, so stop over reacting. I asked what did you decide about the workshop you were telling me about?"

"I'll join it."

"You'll act?"

Lucy shot her a Yeah-right-nice-joke look. "Then what will you do?"

"Probably help backstage or something. I'm just doing this because Levy Mc G will-"

"Kill you, strangle you and all that jazz , yeah I know. Plus we aren't going anywhere this summer."

Lucy sighed. _That isn't the only reason._ But she didn't voice her thoughts, instead nodded and resumed her reading. Nobody spoke for a few minutes. Then Michelle began,

"Can freshmen join?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Check school's website."

"Did you register?"

Lucy looked up. "Er, not yet."

Michelle fished out her mobile from the pocket of her jeans and quickly opened up the website. While searching for any notices about the summer workshop she sneaked glances towards her sister, thinking about how to say what she wanted to. But then this was Lucy, her own sister and it wasn't the first time they would be talking on the subject. Michelle thought for a moment and almost jumped when Lucy casually said "I won't rip your head off you know." She looked up from her book and resumed, "What is it?"

"Dad."  
Lucy frowned. "What about him?"

"You know how he will feel when he'll come to know about it- the workshop I mean."

Lucy sighed in disappointment and also a tiny bit of frustration. She didn't answer her sister and looked at her book. Knowing that she will not be able to read it now, she kept it aside and leaned into the pillow against the wall, looking straight into Michelle's eyes. Michelle had seen how her elder sister's eyes lost their glow and she could see the sadness in them, though very subtle but it _was_ there. Knowing Lucy, the thought must've already occurred in her mind but she must've just avoided it because they caused pain and nothing else. Michelle understood that, she didn't want to remind Lucy of it but she had to prepare Lucy for that.

"You know what he will say. I just wa-" she couldn't complete. Lucy cut her off in between, "That's why I won't ask him."

"What?"

"Why ask him when I already know what he will say. If I don't ask then at least I won't disobey him." Lucy was upset. Michelle knew it. She knew her sister was again finding ways of running away from her problems. She quietly said, "That's not the solution you know."

"Then what do I do huh?" Lucy's voice was growing louder. "Go and ask for his permission? You very well know how it will turn out."

She knew what Lucy meant. She knew _exactly_ what Lucy meant. "I know Lu, but what if he learns about it later? What will you do then?"

"I don't know okay. I just … I don't know. I mean Jesus Christ Michelle, I haven't even registered yet!" Lucy snapped. Michelle just looked at her sister. Why did it have to be so hard for them? It wasn't like they were taking important life decisions without their parents' consent. It was a simple school activity. But life had never been _simple_ for Heartfillia sisters.

"I'll join too." She firmly stated. When she saw Lucy's confused look she smiled and added, "What will he do if both of us have join? Most probably shout? But then when does he _not_ do that." She rolled her eyes and continued. "Gah, he'll yell at you, at me and throw a tantrum since he is such a drama queen. So what? We'll just listen to his nasty lectures, play it like an underdog and he can go to sleep satisfied thinking that he still has the control. We'll still go."

Lucy laughed slightly and looked at the window and then back at Michelle. She shook her head and pulled Michelle's cheeks "Since when did you get so smart?" When she released her sister she heard "I told you I hate that! You're like the freaking Hulk! Monster!" "Oh, really?" "No! Lucy stop, stop, stop. Okay, TIME OUT! I need to tell you something."

"What?" "Today is the last date for registration."

 _Shit._ Lucy bolted towards the door but quickly spun around and hugged her sister "I love you sis. Even though you are annoying and weird and drive me up the wall." "Yea yea whatever." "Bye Mish." And Lucy ran out of the door. _Why did she go out?_ Michelle stared at her leaving figure for a moment and went to open up the laptop. She chuckled and waited for her to come back. _Always absent minded._

x-x-x

A tall, raven haired dude sat on his chair, his feet- up on the table. His head rested on one of his hands while the other hand held the mouse, scrolling up and down the screen.

 _Darn it_.He looked awfully exhausted. _This thing is full of shit._

He suppressed his urge to break the stupid screen in front of him. The music list was _so_ bad that he wanted to cry. He might've just as well smashed the dated computer into pieces for some entertainment but then that would get him into problem right? His absolutely brain dead boss/cousin had insisted that the music should continue throughout. Some sort of ridiculous advertisement strategy that people will remember the hardware store that played music. Gray was just happy nobody came at this time of the day otherwise he would really smash the screen into his head and die of humiliation. He scrolled down again searching for something vaguely worth hearing when he heard the door open. _Finally._ But it was not the douchebag of a cousin he was waiting for, instead a willowy blunette had entered the store. _Great_. Now he could actually die of embarrassment.

x-x-x

Juvia pushed the door and leaned in with it, dragging her slender body inside the hardware store. Walking like a zombie, she made her way towards the section where paints were kept. _Juniper, juniper… does that even exist? Uuuugh just why did she have to be specific about colour. All shades look same to me._

Knowing that she will never, for the life of her, be able to differentiate between any shade of green or yellow or whatever colour Meredy wanted her to bring, Juvia dragged herself towards the counter towards the raven haired teen. _Did he have a break up? Who plays such sappy songs in a hardware store?_

"Um, do you have the Juniper shade of green?"

"I… uh.." Gray looked at her dumbly. _Does that even exist?_

He mentally smacked himself when he realized that he had said it out loud. The blunette infront of him chuckled amusedly.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But my cousin said she bought it from this shop… uh once. So if you can just um check…"

"Yeah. Two sec." Gray scrutinized the computer screen infront of him, searching for the said item in the inventory list.

"Uh, looks like we ran out of the-" he said looking up to a shocked Juvia. _What?_

Then it dawned upon him.

 _Shit._

 **Juvia's P.O.V**

What. The. Fuck?

Okay, I admit I like boys with well defined abs and all and I even Google-d a shirtless Francisco Lachowski but _this_ is unarguably _awwkward._

"Shit. I'm sorry. I- uh damn where did the shirt go?" he said looking around for the shirt he had just taken off.

I just looked at him with the _What-the-fuuuuuuuuck_? Expression. I WAS DEALING WITH A FREAKING PSYCHO HERE! I mean who strips in their workplace and most importantly _in front_ of a customer?

WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?

RUN?

But Meredy ? She wasn't any less of a psycho either.

OKAY JUVIA! JUST TAKE THE DAMNED PAINT AND SKEDADDLE!

The raven haired dude fumbled around nervously mumbling something incoherent. I just tore my eyes off his lithe body and focused on the door. If Lucy was here she would've been traumatized beyond measure. WHO THE HELL STRIPS INFRONT OF A CUSTOMER? I really have to tell Levy about this specimen.

"I –uh we can get you the paint after Tuesday… I mean when the stock arrives and um I uh didyouneedanythingelse?"

" _What?"_ Oh well atleast his shirt is back.

"I mean… apart from the paint- did you need anything else?

"A spade." DAMN YOU MEREDY! Making a list of things you'll never ever use.

"Right. We have those." Gray said, swiftly getting up from the table and started to scurry towards the section but immediately stopped. "I um do you mind if I just switch off this ridiculous song. It's killing my nerves."

So if he felt like that too then why did he play it in first place? God, I was dealing with a lunatic here. "No. My meathead of a cousin insisted that the songs play throughout. My taste is way better, trust me."

Holy Macaroni! Why am I speaking everything out loud? Darn you Heartfillia.

"Uh yeah, okay." JUST GO AND GET THE DAMN SPADE SO I CAN LEAVE!

"Thanks." He chipped, paused the God awful song which I don't even know how someone can listen to and scurried off to the section to get me the spade. What kind of absolutely awkward day is this?

He came back in a jiffy and handed me a smooth, black spade. I gathered I had to pay fifty jewels so I fished out some bills from my purse and handed to him. He looked extremely uncomfortable and I felt bad for being judgemental.

"I… Look I'm sorry I don't really strip in public. I mean I do, but it's not intentional okay. It's not like I want to and believe me I didn't want to scare you." He ranted on. "Shit. I feel so stupid right now."

I giggled. I mean what else could I do? The guy was so embarrassed. It was funny.

"Nah, it's okay. I get it."

"You do?"

I didn't actually. But I didn't say it. I just said, "Yeah. Just chill"

He looked a bit relieved.

"The playlist sucks though"

He looked at me with disbelief. I laughed. "That playlist." I pointed at the computer.

"Yes. I agree, but it's not mine it-"

"Belongs to your 'meathead' brother. I know. You just said it."

He grinned an absolutely beautiful grin and stop Juvia! Stop! Francisco is still the best.

"I would have played the songs on my list but my brother found them utterly 'objectionable'. Tell me does metal, hard rock, punk and all such genre sound 'objectionable'?"

"Er, no." What am I even doing?

He chuckled. "At least someone understands. So you're interested in music?" He said while rummaging through the cash box and finding the change.

"Yeah." I nodded. Things were a tad bit normal since the stripping incident. "Though _that_ is something I don't listen to. Really. That's torture." He laughed and nodded "It sure is." He bent down to get something and my phone rang. It was Meredy. I picked up,

" _Juvia wh-"_

"I'm coming. Just count till 200." And I hung up to find the dark haired dude looking at me.

"1975 huh?"

 _What?_

"Your ringtone." He gestured towards my mobile. _Oh_

I looked at my mobile and then towards him. "Yeah. I'm not a massive fan but I liked this song"

He threw an amused and very, very enchanting smile my way. Damn he's hot.

"Me too. Not a huge fan, but they're cool" he shrugged then added "I actually like Fallin In Reverse, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Maroon 5 and stuff. Many more, but mostly these."

Maroon 5. Maroon 5. Did he just say Maroon 5 ?

"I love Maroon 5" It escaped my mouth just like that. He handed me the package and grinned. "Well, great minds think alike."

I grinned too "Yep" He handed me the change. "Kinds sucks my cousin is an utter idiot."

"Trust me I know how it feels. I come from a lineage of lunatics as well"

He chuckled. "You're funny."

"You're hot."

I …..did not…just say that. Please tell me I did not just say that!

He cocked a brow up and smiled, clearly amused at my stupidity.

Someone.

Kill me.

RIGHT NOW!

x-x-x

 **General P.O.V**

Juvia didn't know why she was telling Levy everything _in detail_ but she did. She always did. Even if it meant Levy roasting her and going on full Troll-Juvia mode.

"You actually said that!?" disbelief oozed from Levy's voice

" _Oh God. It was so awkward! I'm so stupid, I'm so, so, so stupid."_ Juvia's muffled voice came from the receiver. Levy knew she was probably leaning in her pillow and talking while dissolving in embarrassment.

"Oh Jeez!" Levy was laughing hard.

" _I hate you so much right now."_

"Shut up. I know you don't."

" _I was so embarrassed Lev."_

"I know."

" _But he really looked hot y'know. Raven hair and stunning features. Plus the…"_ Juvia said

 _Oh boy here we go again._ Levy sighed and listened, "Mhmm. What was his name?"

"….."

"Juvia?"

"… _I don't know"_

And with that Levy tumbled over her bed laughing hard.

"You're unbelievable Juvia. Unbelievable"

* * *

 _A/N : Did I leave the ladle in the fridge?_

 _Yes._

 _Why?_

 _. . . . ._

 _Anyway, Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here you go guys!_

 _I want to thank you all for reviewing :")_

 _Guess who made an appearance in this chapter?_

 _Also please read the A/N towards the end._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I wish.**

 ***Unedited***

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

( _Three days before)_

 **General P.O.V**

"Just give it here Stripper."

"Call me that again and I'll slam your shitty face in the desk."

"Ugh. I won't _arite._ Just give me the damn notebook."

Gray turned in his seat to face the pink haired Dragneel sitting behind him. "Wow, you must really need it huh?"

"Yes." Natsu growled.

"Say 'Please Gray'"

"Fuck you. I'll ask someone else."

Natsu turned to his left ignoring the snickering raven haired boy and bent over to the girl sitting next to him in class, "Hey …"

"Kagura." She answered.

"Yeah, right Kagura. Uh.. can you please let me copy the last program?...I'll umm give you a Bournville."

The bewildered girl turned around, a bemused expression playing across her face.

"You'll what?" Her eyes flickered over towards Gray's direction. The raven head shrugged, "Sorry, I don't know him. No relation."

Dragneel scowled at Gray and turned to the girl sitting next to him. "Buy you a Bournville chocolate bar? ….Girls like chocolate."

"Are you mad or what? That's like …sheesh, KG kids use that trick." She said, handing him her Computer Applications notebook.

"Sorry" Natsu offered her a sheepish smile, "and thanks! I needed to copy this answer."

"What was so difficult in this question." Kagura asked.

 _Girls._ Natsu thought. He didn't look at her before answering. "I didn't attend the Array class. The question was based on Arrays"

He hurriedly scribbled down the program in his notebook. Gray's face scrunched up on looking at the pink haired boy's hand writing. "At least write something legible. What the fuck is this? Long or loug?"

"Teach can read it just fine. Your opinion-" Natsu said, pointing the pen at his raven haired friend "doesn't matter."

"I pity the teachers who have to read your shitty hand writing. This is fucking torture. Look ! is it Int or Iut?"

"Shut the fuck up Stripper"  
"I am **not** a freaking stripper."

Natsu passed the notebook back to its owner, nodded in her direction offering her his gratitude and faced Gray.

"O yeah? Explain this." Natsu fished out his cell phone and quickly started playing a video. It didn't take more than three seconds to realize what Natsu was doing. He leapt forward to snatch the device from the rosy haired dude but obviously failed miserably and smashed his jaw against the chair's edge. Natsu leapt back and stretched his hands high in the air, avoiding Gray as if he reeked of hydrogen sulphide gas.

Loke Regulus took the opportunity to snatch the mobile and took in the video of Gray nonchalantly stripping in an ice cream parlour. Obviously not an impressing sight for him but watching the reaction of the bewildered children and their mothers was damn intriguing.

"Oh my. I so knew you guys were gay for each other."

The remark earned him a 'Shut up Regulus' along with a paper ball. Nobody knows who made that paper ball.

Natsu took his mobile back while sniggering at the raven head.

"Y-you! Give it here Natsu. What the hell?"

"Say 'Please Natsu'"

"Yep. Definitely gay." "Shut the fuck up Loke"

"Bastards."

"Ladies. Time out"

Kagura intervened in between, forming both of her palms in form of a 'T' and gestured towards the door with her chin. Their Compt. App. Teacher had arrived. Loke slipped back in his chair. Gray gave Natsu a I'll-deal-with-you-later stare while massaging his poor jaw. Natsu just dismissed the threat with a wave of his hand and focused on what their teacher was going on about.

"I hope all of you were able to complete the homework."

Dragneel was the loudest among the whole class when he said "Yes Sir!"

Naturally, Gray and Kagura turned to face him with aghast expressions and he just lazily grinned and winked at the dark haired girl.

"If anyone has any kind of problem then we can discuss in class."

"NO SIR!"

"Alright then I guess we'll start with the next topic."

"What?" Natsu's face fell. Gray snickered. Kagura sneered. Loke just watched the pinkette in amusement. One thing common playing in their minds _Hah! Take that._

Utterly dismayed because of the fact that teacher will not revise the topic of Array, Natsu decided it was useless to pay attention in the class since he wouldn't understand a thing. He could always ask Zeref for help when he was not acting like a sarcastic bitch. Brothers, I tell you.

He took out his cell phone and started operating the device from under the table. Facebook seemed like the only option since he could not watch any of his favourite streamers in the class and WhatsApp bored him to death. Playing games required both hands so obviously it was a no no. Instagram freaked him out because it freaks the author too.

He stifled a groan when he saw that people still commented on his Batman profile picture which he had changed almost ten days ago. Obviously not flattering comments.

Lucy had stealthily stolen his mobile and changed his profile picture twelve days before when she visited his house. Natsu only realized it four days after she had done that. Curse awful server in his area, his WiFi was dying and this fact worked all the more for the blonde. You may think why he didn't just delete the picture but it was no use since some smart teens had already screenshot-ed the thing and second reason was that maybe…just maybe the picture quite grew on him. Not that he would admit it.

He scrolled further and his eyebrows furrowed when he read the notification-

 **Lucy Heartfillia invited you to like this page- 'Fairy Tail Summer Theatre Workshop'**

He looked up and acted as if he was listening to each and every word of his sensei, nodding at several intervals of time. The mobile was still on and rested dangerously on his thighs. He just stared at the black board. Loke looked at him from his peripheral view. Regulus leaned a little forward and when the teacher wasn't looking turned to face Natsu. Natsu didn't fully turn towards him. Loke lifted his chin asking 'What's up?' in his own sign language which Natsu apparently understood as he shook his head in response. Loke nodded and settled in his awfully uncomfortable school chair.

Natsu leaned back and focused on the device in his hand beneath the table in his line of sight. He bit his cheek from inside and opened up the link in another tab. He knew about the whole thing already, after all Tenrou building was established in his school's campus- Fairy Tail Public High. Tenrou was gifted to the institute by Alumni association and the theatre workshop was going to be its first event, obviously co-ordinated by several alumni from all the school branches of Fairy Tail.

Auditions for actors and singers had already taken place so even he wanted to, he couldn't try now. He wasn't even sure whether he wanted to or not. Gray, Loke and many others were participating. Apparently Lucy too….

He scrolled down reading the information the page had to offer when something caught his attention.

Natsu quickly glanced at his teacher and sat up straight in his chair, eyes completely focused on the glowing screen in his hands when an ear-shattering sound made him jolt in his chair and he quickly pocketed his gadget. The class was over. School was over. Summer break starts.

-x-

Natsu sank more in the bean bag as he idly pressed the key on his laptop, flipping through the pictures he had taken. Pictures of Zeref, some of them utterly embarrassing, of Brandish when she used to look like a weirdly shaped balloon, pics of him and mom, Gray's embarrassing moments, school's athletic meet, Zeref and Brandish's Highschool graduating moments, birthday parties, pictures from his school trips and random pictures he took from everywhere.

All the scenes played in his mind as he took in the images. Natsu scoffed as he saw pictures of him clicked by Zeref. Blurred and all of them captured the wrong profile _. Zeref doesn't even know the P of_ _Photography_.

Natsu scrolled down, browsing through more of his treasure and came across certain pictures. His eyes softening while gazing at the softly glowing screen. Memories fluttered in the cage he had put them in.

Cage?

Not exactly the right word. It was a precious treasure box which he would open once in a while to bask in the sunshine of its contents. _We were happy. Why did it turn out like this?_

Natsu shuffled in his seat when he heard the knock on his door. Clearing his throat he said "Yeah mom?"

His mother peered inside the room "Natsu, the dinner is ready. Oh please get off that laptop now."

"Coming. Just a few secs"

He bent over and added the selected pictures in the e-mail and quickly hit 'Sent' before laying his gadget aside. He got off the bean bag and made a beeline towards the door but stopped and made a U-turn, kneeled before the laptop, opened up the FaceBook tab and hit the mouse button before jogging towards the kitchen.

-x-

 **Natsu Dragneel accepted your invite to like the page- 'FairyTail Summer Theatre Workshop'**

Lucy smiled on looking at the notification. It was already 10:00 p.m and she was lying on her bed. You know when summer break starts and you're free to do whatever you want, sleep does not over take you. Yeah, that's what happened with our female protagonist. She was bored as fuck and Facebook bored her even more, but the stupid anime video wouldn't load properly on her shitty device so _fb_ seemed like the only option.

The screen glowed softly in the dark room as she played with her thumbs for a while. After a second or so of contemplating, she opened up her chat option and grinned when she saw what she wanted to see.

Natsu Dragneel was online.

Licking her lips, the blonde teen rapidly typed away.

 _L- Sup?_

 _(Seen by Natsu Dragneel)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _L- Naaaaatsu?_

 _N- Luuuucy~_

 _L- How are you?_

 _N- Good Looking ;)_

 _L- You've got to get over yourself._

 _N- Gotta do something to pass time. ^^_

 _L- Speaking of which, I see you're joining the wrkshp? I thought you said no._

 _N- Yeaaa...No?_

 _L- What?_

 _N- I dunno really. Can we please not talk about it._

 _L- What? And Why?_

 _N- Ugh. Cuzmnotsureandcuzeverybidyiatalkingaboutit._

 _Find your answer now._

 _L-... Got it. XD_

 _N- Yea. So what were you doing?_

 _L- Watching videos... Well I am trying to. Stupid server._

 _N- Oooh. What kind? *smirk emoji*_

 _L- Wouldn't you like to know~_

 _N- Ofcourse XD_

 _L- *THAT* kind...XD_

 _N- *smirk emoji* Gutterminded Lucy._

 _L- :P I prefer innocent with a twist…. So how's life?_

 _N- ... Now how does one answer this question?_

 _L- okay, lemme rephrase that- How's you're ~girl friend~ ?_

 _N- How's you're boyfriend?_

 _L- ... Oh he's ...*_*_

 _N- And kids?_

 _L - ..._

 _N- XD_

None of them realized when ten turned to twelve during the crazy chat session. Trust me, it grew crazier as the minutes ticked by.

 _L- I'm looking for a guy named Francis. Have you seen this man?_

 _N- ... No Luce. Stop now._

 _L- O Fraaaanciiis~_

 _N- Lucy….._

 _L- WHAT THE SHIT BISCUIT! WHERE YOU AT FRANCIS?_

 _N- Looking good Francis….well rested…Looks like you've been catching not pitching. Rings any bell?. *laughing emoji*_

 _L- Wade fucking Wilson… Why hello gorgeous XD_

 _N- LMFAO!_

 _L- Deadpool *_*CAPTAIN DEADPOOL! ...No, no...just Desfpool._

 _*laughing Emoji*_

 _*Deadpool_

 _N- XD_

 _She's like Robin to my Batman. Except, she's blind and black and I think she's in love with me…. XD_

 _L- I'm pretty sure Robin loves Batman *laughing emoji*_

 _N- Batman is cooler than Deadpool tbh._

 _L- Hahahahahahahahahahahha_

 _Ofcourse. It's your favourite *DISNEY PRINCESS* XD_

 _N- Ugh. You know I didn't mean that._

 _L- Suuuure._

 _N- How did you even do it?_

 _L- Cuz m a ninja!_

 _N- Ninja *_*_

 _L- Yush. Snwky Ninjs._

 _N- You're sleepy._

 _L- Kinf of_

 _N- It's past midnight. Go to sleep._

 _L- You'll come to the workshop right?_

 _N- Why? You'll miss me? *smirk emoji*_

 _L- You flatter yourself Dragneel._

 _N- Idk . We'll see. Night Luce. Well, morning technically._

 _L- Night! Princess XD_

 _N- Oh GoD Lucy!_

 _(_ _ **Lucy Heartfillia is offline**_ _)_

* * *

 _A/N: I was going to make this chapter the first day of the workshop but I wanted to show a bit of_

 _Natsu first._

 _Also I wanted to make a few things clear-_

 _1-FairyTail is an institute with many branches. is an all girl branch where Lucy studies._

 _2-FairyTail Public High is Natsu's school which is actually the main branch._

 _3-The Theatre workshop is basically an initiative by the alumni of the school so it will be overlooked by school's alumnus and school teachers will have no part in it._

 _4-Now you know how Lucy managed to change his dp._

 _5-Veeery feeble NaLu hints in the chapter… who can point them out?_

 _6-Get Ready for a whole giant wave of NaLu and other pairings coming your way! (some are crack but I have not disturbed your OTP-s so don't worry)_

 _7-How did you like the classroom scene? I come from an all girl school so I have no idea what scenes take place in Co-Educational schools. This is all from imagination and experiences in coaching classes. Please do tell me if it was stupid._

 _8-Just wait…. you'll see how much of a NaLu freak I am._

 _9-Thank you all of you who have followed and favourite-d this story. Means a lot to me guys. Really :")_

 _ **Lollipop:**_ _I know you actually reviewed for the prologue which I have removed as of now. I'm making it better and I'll include it after I have shown a lil bit of the workshop. I think it'll work fine that way. But thankyou so much! I'm so happy you liked it! Really happy! xx_

 _10- Please review (read point 5 again). I need to know whether I'm going right or not._

 _~Love_

 _Natrum Mur._


End file.
